


The Trespasser

by EADF



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Gen, Horror, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2543315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EADF/pseuds/EADF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ezio visits his home in Firenze, he encounters something more than just his painful memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trespasser

It was all over. Savonarola was dead, the people of Firenze were free from his corruption and the Apple had been reclaimed by the Assassins.   
The bonfires that had been created to destroy all artwork and books were still burning, but the flames would die out soon. The city had sustained many losses, but no doubt the citizens would pick themselves up again and rebuild their lives, hopefully free from corruption.   
Walking through the Oltrarno district still engulfed in flames and chaos, Ezio pondered how much Firenze- his one beloved home- had taken from him. First his family and then…Cristina. He would never forget the moment her last breath had escaped her chest. He would never forget that she had told him that she had loved him all these years.   
Ezio blinked away tears and helped a man lift up a barrel. Without waiting for thanks, he moved on, eager to get away from here and Firenze. He had to keep himself focused on his next mission- killing Rodrigo Borgia once and for all. If it hadn’t been for him, his family would have still been alive and he would not have to escape the city with only his mother and sister. He could have still been with Cristina.   
Anger burst into his veins and it took all of his willpower to not jump into the sea and swim to the nearest ship. His Uncle had already made all arrangements to Roma and if he wished to succeed in his mission, he would have to put reins on his temper.   
The sun was setting and throwing the last of its light on his eyes when he realized that he had long left the Oltrarno district behind and wandered into the San Giovanni district. Ezio glanced at the street that would lead him to the Palazzo Auditore and shook his head. No, he would not make himself relive his painful memories by going back to the home where he had spent his childhood.   
Someone bumped into him then and Ezio shook himself from his thoughts.   
“Scusi signore.” The woman said and walked away without a glance at him.   
Ezio narrowed his eyes at her. She looked familiar….  
He started walking, keeping his eyes fixed on her. She was dressed in a plain white gown with a white lace belt around her waist. Her hair was tied up and held together with jeweled combs. Her neck and shoulders were creamy white and when she turned just a little, he could see her long lashes.   
Cristina!  
Ezio opened his mouth to call for her, but all that came out was a dry whisper. She was walking faster and in her hands he saw a gleam of an object in her hands. Ezio chased after her, finding himself out of breath as she walked even faster. She entered a dark alley and Ezio followed her without a thought. When he came out, he saw himself standing right in front of the Palazzo Auditore- his home.   
His breath left his body as he stood looking up at the building that still stood proudly. The flags and his family crest were torn away and some of the woodwork had chipped over the years, but it was still his home.   
He looked all around him and saw that the woman had disappeared. Grabbing a pedestrian, he shook him.   
“Did you see where she went?” He demanded.   
“What?” the frightened man asked.   
“The woman! She was wearing a…a…white dress.” Ezio stuttered and then let the man go. “Mi dispiace.”   
“Pazzo!” The man muttered.   
Ezio moved towards him and the man ran away in fright. He shook his head dismally as he watched the man bump into another man carrying a crate.   
“What is wrong with me?” Ezio asked himself and put his hands on his face. He looked back at the gate to his house and sighed. It was locked, no doubt by the Borgia guards. How he hated the Borgia!  
Not that he had wanted to go inside, but it was his home to lock, not their decision to….  
The gate creaked open slowly and Ezio blinked. He walked towards it and touched the gate and then surveyed the lock. Had it been open all this time? He had thought for certain that he had seen a heavy lock and chains on the gate.   
Overheard, the sky flashed with lightning and Ezio groaned. People all around him rushed into their homes as the first of the heavy raindrops fell. There was a storm coming…  
Ezio pulled himself inside as a gust of wind pushed him. He locked the gate and then walked to the front door. Through the large space overhead, he saw more dark clouds gathering, promising a forceful storm.   
He pushed open the front door and went inside, wishing he had never come here in the first place. The storm would delay his mission to go to Roma. A few droplets of water clung to the tip of his hood and he flicked it off with his finger and pulled the hood down.   
The house was in shambles. Tables were broken and chairs were strewn across the floor. The carpets had been ripped off and the floor scratched. Ezio squatted and touched the scratches on the floor with the tips of his fingers.   
“What kind of animal did this?” He said aloud. Hearing his voice in the vast emptiness felt strange and he remembered the time when his home was once full of laughter and love. Biting down on those painful memories, he stood and sighed as he looked out the window. The rain was coming down in torrents, making it difficult to see anything outside. He had little choice but to see if any of the rooms were salvaged so he could spend the night.   
Ezio considered the upturned chair in the corner and wondered if he could avoid going upstairs and be barraged with even more memories of his past. But one look at the torn upholstery and the broken wooden legs made his heart slump.   
“I suppose I have no choice but to go upstairs now.” He turned to go when he caught a movement from the side of his eyes. He stopped and looked all around him. A broken mirror still hung on the wall and he walked towards it. The small piece of glass left in the carved wooden frame reflected the face of a man who hadn’t slept for days. He rubbed at his eyes and shook his head. Perhaps what he had seen was just his imagination.   
When he caught a flicker of movement in the reflection again, he sucked in his breath and narrowed his eyes. There was something behind him…someone…  
Ezio turned around sharply and saw nothing but the silhouettes of the broken furniture. Releasing his breath, he walked to the doorway and then eyed the staircase before him wearily. Even in the faint light he could see that the first two stairs were broken and up ahead, three more. He would have to be careful.   
Raising his leg, he rested his foot on the third stair and pulled himself up. The stairs creaked under his weight, but didn’t give away. He cursed the men who had vandalized his home and tarnished his childhood memories.   
He was about to walked over another broken step, when he heard a creak behind him. Ezio stopped again. This house was old and neglected. It was a surprise that the roof hadn’t come down yet considering the Borgia guards had wrecked his house maliciously. So it was obviously the wind that was causing the creaking sounds. Or perhaps some vermin was scurrying away or…  
But Ezio’s instincts warned him that there was someone behind him. His hidden blades shot out and he turned, ready to deflect an attack. He saw a wisp of white and then nothing. He blinked.   
His intuition told him that there was someone, yet his eyes couldn’t see anyone. He waited until he was sure he couldn’t hear a noise. Another creak made him jump, but he composed himself quickly.   
“It is an old house.” He muttered to himself. “Of course it creaks.”   
He turned and was about to walk over the three broken stairs, when he heard a metallic clanging sound. Ezio turned and jumped over the railings, landing easily on his feet. There was someone here.   
Keeping his blades ready, he walked to the doorway and tried to peer into the darkness.   
“Sono un idiota! I should have lit the candles when I came in.” Ezio chided himself. Keeping his movements quiet, he walked to the doorway and saw a candle burning atop a table in the kitchen.   
I did not light that candle!   
Ezio went to it and saw a burnt match lying next to it. Taking a look around, he saw that the kitchen had suffered the same fate as the living room. Pots and pans were thrown across the floor and he could smell something rancid. No doubt the food they had stored had gone bad and no one had bothered to clean it up.   
He returned his attention to the candle and saw that it was a new one, meaning that someone had just lit it. Friend or foe? He guessed it was a foe.   
He crept out the kitchen and sated close to the shadows. There was another candle lit up ahead, inside an alcove. A burnt match lay on the floor and Ezio bent over and picked it up. Who was doing this?  
Moving forward, he found two more candles lit up in his father’s office and another two in the dining area.   
Ezio had had enough. “Who is here?” He yelled. “This is my home!”   
He waited minutes in silence, staying alert, but he still didn’t hear anything. Ezio walked back and forth around his house, opening doors and checking every corner, but he could find no sign that anyone was here with him.   
All that was left was upstairs. Ezio slapped his head. There was another way to go upstairs- through his father’s office and the intruder could have taken that route to go hide upstairs. He made his way back to the office and found the small door that led upstairs. Turning the handle, he winced when he found it jammed.   
“Che diavolo! It is stuck!” Ezio left the handle and walked back a few steps. “Mi dispiace, padre.” Using the side of his shoulder he used all his strength and broke open the door. He almost tumbled forward and put his hand on the wall to stop himself.   
The secret staircase was still intact though Ezio had to admit it didn’t look used. The door too had been stuck, so how could the intruder have used it? He dismissed these thoughts and climbed up the stairs quickly.   
When he opened the door to the corridor, he saw that the small tables lined along it and each one of them had a lit candle atop it. Outside the thunder boomed and Ezio was startled. Scolding himself for being so childish, he returned his attention to the mission at hand. He had to find the intruder. It was probably a homeless man looking for refuge in the storm, but Ezio still had to know who else inhabited his home. What if it was a Borgia guard?  
Ezio opened the door to what had once been Petruccio’s room. It hurt to see the room torn apart. The curtains were torn, the glass of the windows broken and feathers from the pillows lay all over the room. His lip trembled at the memory of his sweet and young brother whose life was so savagely taken away.   
He closed the door and swallowed. He would not shed tears for his brothers or his father. He will honor their memories by taking revenge. Holding onto that anger, Ezio walked to the next door which had been Claudia’s room. A quick look inside revealed more broken furniture and a dank smell, a result of the room being locked for too long.   
Ezio next checked Federico’s room and saw a lone portrait hanging on the wall. Petruccio had drawn it of both him and Federico. Ezio still remembered posing for it and how Federico had nudged and poked him continuously, making sure he wouldn’t be able to keep a straight face. That hadn’t deterred Petruccio from sketching them and painting them afterward.   
The portrait was amateurish, but Ezio had always though that Petruccio had skills to be a painter someday. And now that day would never come…  
He shut that door too, moved forward to his parent’s room and saw only empty darkness. There wasn’t even a bed or table in there anymore. He closed the door, not wanting to remember how his father would spend time sitting on a chair near the window and read all his favorite books.   
All that was left was his room.   
Ezio walked briskly, trying to escape the memories that were hounding him. This was the corridor where he had played as a child. This was the window from where Federico had jumped down into the courtyard, trying to showoff but failing. He hadn’t been badly hurt, but he had been severely punished by his parents.   
At the end of the corridor was a portrait of the family and even though it was still hanging, there were scratches on it. Ezio let go of the door handle and walked over to the painting. Someone had scratched it on purpose. Taking a candle from the closest table, he walked towards the painting and saw that someone had used something very sharp to scratch out the eyes of everyone’s faces.   
Ezio felt a chill run down his spine. What evil person could have done that? One of the guards?  
He heard a loud thump and turned his head. It sounded like something heavy had fallen inside one of the rooms. He waited for another sound, but apart from the thunder outside, there was nothing.   
Then suddenly the door to Petruccio’s room rattled. Ezio stepped back immediately, uttering a small gasp. Then with his hidden blades out, we walked over to the door and put his hands on the door handle. He pulled on it and found it stuck.   
“Open the door!” He screamed. He pushed against the door, but it wouldn’t budge. “Whoever you are, open the door!”   
Ezio heard a childish giggle coming from behind the door and froze. His breath left him and he let go of the door handle.   
“P-petruccio?” He asked.   
Whoever it was chuckled again and then he heard footsteps. Ezio banged on the door.   
“Petruccio! Open the door!” He cried. He tried the handle again and the door opened.   
“Petruccio?”   
The room was empty, but the window was wide open, letting in the rain and the strong winds. Some of the candles in the corridor went out, but that didn’t stop him from running over to the window.   
He looked down and could see no one. Lowering his head, he turned his head to see if anyone was hiding in the courtyard. When he spotted no one, Ezio retracted his blades and slammed his fists on the window sill.   
“Maledizione!” He grunted and left the room. “Who the hell is here? Show me your face!”   
In the darkness, all he could make out was the shapes of bookshelves and coat racks. When he turned to the doorway from which he had come, he saw someone standing there. The silhouette was of a woman wearing a flowing dress with her hair all tied up.   
Lightning flashed and Ezio caught a glimpse of the woman. It was her- the woman he had been following- Cristina!   
She turned and skipped downstairs, humming to herself.   
“Cristina!” Ezio called. He chased after her and went downstairs. He saw her walking out the office and called her name again. But she didn’t stop.   
Ezio glanced out the window and saw that the rain had lessened, but the wind was still howling. He distinctly heard the sounds of bells and guessed they must be coming from a nearby church. Though the church wouldn’t be open at this hour, the wind must be strong enough to push against the heavy bells.   
“Cristina!” He called again.   
He heard her laugh and stopped. What was he doing? Cristina was dead! She had died in his arms. Whoever this was, couldn’t be his Cristina.   
Another voice spoke up then in his mind. But what if it was Cristina? What if it was her spirit, wanting to say one last goodbye to him. Should spirits of people he loved frighten him?   
He left the room and saw her standing at the end of the small passageway with her back turned.   
“Cristina…” He whispered, not knowing what to say to her.   
She moved again and walked into the living room. Ezio wasted no time in following her. He walked into the room and saw her walk to the windows.   
“Cristina…I love you. I have always loved you. You…when you died…” Ezio felt his throat clench with emotion. “Talk to me.”   
She said nothing and he saw her move her hands towards the lock at the shutters on the windows.   
“It’s still raining outside.” He said. “Perhaps you shouldn’t open them.”   
She paused for a second, then her fingers lifted the latch on the doors. The windows swung open and a gust of wind blew into the room. Ezio covered his face as the rain entered into the room.   
“Close the windows!” He cried, but all he heard was a giggle. Wiping the water from his eyes, he saw her skip around the room and then stop near a chair. Picking it up, she sat down on it and rested her arms on it.   
Ezio looked at the windows and then back at her. She was still not looking at him. All he could see was her back and he had to see her face just one last time. He wanted to gaze into her brown eyes and kiss her soft lips just once more…  
He came to stand behind her and heard her singing softly to herself.   
“Cristina.” He said, kneeling down. He wished there was a candle nearby so that he could see her. All he had now was the brief flashes from the lightning. Taking her hand, he kissed it.   
“I missed you so much.” He said and then blinked. Her hand was solid and cold…he could feel her. He felt her muscles tighten and then she did turn to face him.   
“Don’t touch me!” she screamed and then Ezio saw her raise her other hand. Lightning flashed and he saw that she had a large knife in her hands. He turned to look at her and saw a middle-aged woman with scars on her face. She wasn’t Cristina!  
The knife came down on his shoulder and Ezio fell on the floor. He let out a groan and pushed himself away. The woman got up and pulled the knife out from his shoulder and raised it again.   
“Don’t you dare touch me!” She cried.   
Ezio writhed on the floor and then rolled away when she brought down the knife again. Scrambling to his feet, he dodged another strike from her knife and then went over to the windows.   
His heart was beating loudly in his chest and he realized that he was letting his fear overwhelm his assassin instincts.   
“This isn’t your house!” she screamed. “This is mine! I live here! Mine!”   
Ezio put a hand over his shoulder and felt the warmth of his own blood. He put one foot up on the sill and was about to jump out, when he felt something grab his cape.   
“I’m going to kill you!” she screamed.   
Ezio turned and when the lightning flashed again, he saw the deep red scars all over her forehead and a large gash on the side of one cheek. Her grey eyes were large and Ezio could see the craziness it held within its depths.   
With surprising strength she pulled him down on the floor and raised her knife. She brought it down and Ezio just about managed to put his arm in front of his chest. The blade sliced through his skin and Ezio let out a startled gasp.   
He triggered his hidden blades and was about to plunge it into her neck, when she cut him again with her knife. Ezio recoiled and the mad woman took the chance to slice the cords of his vambraces. The hidden blades fell off, but Ezio found comfort in the fact that he still had the ones on his other arm still intact.   
The woman got up, reached for one of the broken legs of a chair and smacked it hard against his head. Ezio felt dull pain throb all over his head and a cloud of black appeared in his vision.   
“Let’s play a game.” She said in a friendly manner, as if she hadn’t just tried to kill him. “Why don’t I hide anywhere in this house and you come find me? It will be fun.” She said, clapping her hands.   
Ezio groaned and clutched his head. “No!”   
The woman picked up a long wooden piece from the corner and before Ezio could move away, swung it hard on his back.   
“No one says no to me!” she screamed. “No one! And whoever does…I kill them!”   
Ezio coughed out blood and scrambled on his feet. His head felt heavy and his eyes kept closing, but every sense in his body told him to stay alert or else the woman would have the advantage.   
“Bene…I’ll play….your game…But why don’t I hide instead..?” Ezio touched blood on his forehead and groaned.   
“My game, my rules!” she said, jumping like a little excited girl. “Let’s see if you can find me.”   
“And if I do, then what?” Ezio asked.   
“Then I’ll do whatever you say.” She laughed gleefully. Then her face grew serious. “But if you don’t find me in ten minutes, I get to kill you. If you try to escape, I’ll kill you. If I hear the front door open, I will kill you.”   
Ezio’s eyes darted to the window. He could always jump out, but what he wanted more than anything was to throw this crazy woman out of his house. So he would have to trick her. Once her attention was diverted, he would grab her, subdue her and let the city guards deal with her.   
He felt something cold on his neck and saw that she had her knife pointed at him. “First, throw away all your weapons.”   
“I don’t have any.” Ezio said, wondering if he should just kill her. One of the tenets of his creed was to harm no innocents, but did she even qualify as an innocent? She was clearly a crazy woman who must have been locked away and had escaped somehow.   
She sliced the palm of his hand and laughed before her face grew solemn. “If you lie to me, I’ll kill you. Now throw your weapons out the window.”   
Ezio threw away his sword and his dagger out the window and then as she pointed at his pouches, he sighed.   
She poked the tip of the blade at his throat and Ezio tore out his belt and threw out that as well. Outside the rain was now a drizzle and he could see a group of people on the other side of the front gate.   
There was a young couple with a heavyset guard, having a serious discussion and then they were pointing at the house. The guard looked at the gate and shook his head. He led the couple away and Ezio glanced at the crazy woman who was studying him with her head turned to the side.   
“You didn’t tell me your name.” Ezio said wondering if the young couple and this crazy woman had a connection. He was still in a dilemma of whether or not to kill her. Despite his injuries, killing this woman would hardly cost him any effort. The only problem was that this woman was mentally sick and not really evil. All she needed was help.  
Just because she was sick, should she really kill her? On one side that would go against his creed, on the other hand, if he didn’t kill her…she might.   
“Silvia. Why?” She asked.   
Ezio risked a glance at the knife she held in her hands. The blade was smeared with his blood and the hilt was clutched tight in her hands.   
“I thought since we were playing games, we might as well also become friends.” Ezio said quickly. He still couldn’t decide what to do with her. “Would you like to be friends?”  
Silvia pouted and tapped a finger on her cheek. “Let’s see….no!”   
“Alright. Then…then why don’t you tell me about your family.”   
“No.” Silvia said again and Ezio could see she was getting irritated.   
“There must be someone looking for you. You must have a home of your own.” Ezio said. “A family? Children?”  
“I’m not married.” Silvia replied. “No one would marry me because they thought I was mad.”   
“You must have someone who cares about you.” Ezio told her, deciding that the first thing he needed to do was to take the knife away from her. Then he would tie her up and hand her over to whoever was in charge of her.   
“My younger brother and his wife kept me locked up in my room.” Silvia said. “They kept a servant to look over me. I didn’t like him, so I killed him.”   
“And then you came here?”  
Silvia smiled. “No. When I escaped, one of the guards saw me and caught me. He wanted to lock me up. So I….”  
“Killed him.” Ezio finished for her. It seemed that whoever Silvia didn’t like, she would kill. He pressed the wound on his shoulder and felt the blood still oozing.   
Silvia shrugged. “I like killing people.”   
“And staying in other people’s houses too.” Ezio replied.   
Her face turned red. “This is my house! Mine! I found it. I’ve lived here for a quite a while now.” Silvia said.   
“I spent my childhood here. I spent seventeen years here.” Ezio told her.   
Silvia brought down the knife on the head of the chair and leaned forward. “We were going to play a game.”   
“Maybe I don’t want to play with you.” Ezio said, glancing at the knife again. “Maybe I don’t like you either.”   
Silvia reached for the knife, but Ezio was quicker.   
“Looks like you can’t threaten me anymore.” Ezio teased her.   
Silvia snarled at him and let out a shrill cry. “It’s mine! That knife is mine!”   
“Not anymore.” Ezio looked around him and saw the golden cords that had been used to tie the curtains. He reached for them, one hand still pointing a knife at her, and then grabbing Silvia’s hands he tied them together.   
Silvia screamed louder and struggled in his grasp. Ezio had to use all his strength to hold onto her and thought that her hands were too cold. He would have to take her to her family who would be able to take care of this.   
He tossed out the knife out of the window, pulled down a curtain and coughed as some of the dust flew out. Wrapping her with it, he threw her over his shoulder and walked towards the door.   
“I’ll kill you!” she screamed. “I’ll cut you! I’ll slice your skin into ribbons!”   
Ezio grunted as she clamped her nails down on the wounds she had inflicted. He threw open the door and walked to the gates. Putting her down, he unlocked it and peeked out. The rain had stopped completely and the clouds were parting, but there were puddles everywhere.   
A few feet away, he saw the young couple he had seen with the guard. They looked sorrowful and tired while the broad shouldered guard tried to assure them that he would find her. They were obviously talking about Silvia.   
“Hey!” he called.   
The couple looked towards his with frightened eyes. Ezio went over to him and pointed a finger at the young man with orange curly hair.   
“Are you Silvia’s brother?”   
He looked at his wife who pushed back her scarf to reveal long dark hair. “How do you know her?” He asked suspiciously.   
The guard came forward and adjusted his hat. “Do you know the whereabouts of Silvia Rosso?”   
“Si, she’s been taking shelter at my house.” Ezio replied.   
“What was she doing there?” The woman asked, looking pale and horrified.   
Ezio shrugged and the woman noticed the cuts on his shoulder and arm. “Oh, did she hurt you? You need a dottore!”   
“I shall attend to myself later.” Ezio told her then turned back to the brother. “If you would take your sister away?”   
“Of course.” The young man said and hurried to the gate.   
When they arrived, Silvia was lying on the floor, writhing and struggling with her binds. “Let me go!” she screamed when she saw him.   
The brother went over and grabbed his sister’s arm. “You are coming home with us.”   
“I hate you!” Silvia screamed. “I’ll kill you!”   
The guard came forward and helped the brother pick Silvia up. “Grazie, for your help.” He told Ezio.   
Ezio nodded at them and breathed a sigh of relief when he watched them leave. He bolted the gate after they left and went back inside.   
“This has been some day.” He said to himself. The night was still not over, but the storm was.   
Ezio went into his father’s room and took the stone staircases. Once upstairs, he walked towards his room. He was tired, though he was certain he would not sleep after the events that had just taken place. Once he got some rest, he would show himself to the doctor and get some medicine. He was too tired to go out and find one tonight.   
Putting a hand on his bedroom door, he pushed. When it didn’t budge, Ezio frowned. Using the door handle, he pushed again and heard a loud thumping sound from inside.   
He immediately froze. Was there someone else?  
When he heard the sound again, Ezio eased his shoulders. The sound was coming from the locked door. He would have to break it open.   
Using the remnants of his energy, he charged at the door and hit it hard with the side of his shoulder.   
The door gave away and when it opened, Ezio stepped back in shock.   
There was a lone candle burning on top of one of the tables. His room, unlike the others was still miraculously intact. The curtains were still hanging, the desk was still there and the bed was in one piece too.   
Ezio put a hand over his nose when the stench got to him. On his desk, another candle suddenly lit up, throwing more light into the room. Another one lit up near the windows and Ezio felt his stomach clench when he saw who else was in the room.   
The bedroom walls were splattered with blood. A guard’s body lay huddled in the corner and right near his bed were the corpses of two people. Above his bed, someone was standing and when another candle near the bed lit up all on its own, Ezio let out a cry.   
It was Silvia and she was hanging from the ceiling by her neck. He looked at the rope around her neck and then at the hook on the ceiling. Lying at her feet was her brother and his wife, while the guard in the corner was no other than the one he had just encountered.   
“What is going on here?” He asked himself and put his hand on his forehead. Was he imagining this?   
By the decomposition of the bodies, he supposed that they had all died at least a month ago….in his room. Their clothes were tattered and their skin was blue. The stench overwhelmed him and he stepped back, hitting his back against something…someone….  
Ezio swallowed as his assassin instincts reminded him to identify when someone was standing behind him. He turned his head slowly and his eyes grew wide.   
Standing right behind him was Silvia- her eyes all black and smoking. Behind her stood her brother and his wife, and the guard, all of them with black eyes and rueful expressions.   
Silvia grinned at him and turned her head sideways. “I told you this was my house.”


End file.
